ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Draco's Uprise
Draco's Uprise is the fourth episode of Ben 10: Master Weaponry. Draco makes his first appearance and becomes the main antagonist. Plot Ben and Kevin are chilling in Ben's room watching Sumo Slammers. Ben's TV started going fuzzy as there was an interference. Then the TV got air and smashed onto the floor. "NO!" They both shouted. Then there was a sound of a large foot smashing buildings and cars, as the car alarms went off. Kevin absorbed Ben's bedsheets and jumped out Ben's window. As he fell out the 2nd story window his body began unfolding as Bed sheets do and he slowly glided down. Ben climbed onto his window and saw Way Big standing there. "Oh man!" He activated the Weapontrix and selected the gigantic Alien Hammer. When it was created he expected it to fall right to the floor, but it was as light as a feather, the Weapontrix's safe guard created fake gravity to help Ben hold his heavy weapons. Ben then slapped the White faceplate again and 5 spikes came out. The Alien Hammer grew larger, spikes came out of it and it grew wings as all Best weapons do. Ben grabbed onto the Best Hammer and it flew him down to where Kevin stood, they were ready for battle. Just as the two began charging they smashed into a magenta colored shield. Gwen. "Hey, boys. While you were watching fattys wrestle I found Way Big. He is very peaceful and said he would like to give himself up." Ben, still clutching the Best Hammer, flew up to Way Big's face. He touched Way Big with the Hammer and Way Big was absorbed. Then a red, dragon-like alien flew into Ben's street. "No!" it shouted. It landed next to Ben. "Whoa, whoa. Steady big guy. What's wrong?" He said comfortingly. "I was supposed to absorb the To'kustar! Not you! I, Draco, must absorb every alien ever in the codon stream to become all powerful!" Draco shouted. Ben looked at his chest and saw the Ultimatrix symbol. "No!" He shouted. Gwen put a shield around the all and Draco tried shooting fire at Ben. Ben flew over the top of the shield and swung the hammer at Draco. He dodged it. Draco dove to the floor, he shot fire at it to open a long hole leading to a layer of water inside of the Earth. "Oh, man!" Ben shouted. "How are we supposed to defeat him? Not even my Best Hammer could stop him" Ben then deactivated the Weapontrix. "Don't worry Ben, I will go search for him. Kevin you take Ben to cool him down" Gwen instructed. Gwen's feet glew purple as she lifted into the sky and flew off. Kevin then took Ben to their hang out. As Ben and Kevin continued building there brand new car Gwen flew around the town. Then the whole city. "Guys, there is no sign of Draco, the only place I haven't searched is... No! Guy's get out of their!" she shouted to her Plumbers badge. Kevin's eyes opened. He absorbed the metal of the car. Then he put his hand on the ground and a shield came out, covering the car. "Ben, he's coming for you. He wants to absorb you" Kevin said. Ben activated the Weapontrix and recreated the Water Pistol, then the Best Pistol. Then Draco came out from under the ground. "Ben Tennyson, I was off eating more DNA, I got your friend, Stinkfly and there was another one- Poor Barns, I forget. Now, I want the original!" He shouted. Ben shot the water pistol at him, first he shot boiling water but Draco just reacted with "I shoot flames from my mouth, a little warm water wont hurt me." Ben then tried shooting freezing water. "Think again, Benjamin. I live in trenches all over Earth, your ones aren't deep enough." Draco then tried touching Ben with his Ultimatrix but Kevin jumped infront and hit him with a rusted, metal fist. Draco jumped back into his hole and swam away. Kevin walked over to the car and put his hands on the shield, he absorbed it and the shield disappeared. "Ben, we gotta get you away from here" He said. Kevin then had an idea. He concentrated very hard and pushed as wings began sprouting from his back. "Yes!" Kevin shouted. He jumped in the air and tried flapping them, he fall straight on his face. "Ow, maybe I was wrong about that idea." He then reabsorbed his wings. He grabbed Ben and took him around a corner to show him a green and black, shining custom Ferrari. "I built it myself, from scratch. I was waiting for Christmas or something to give it to you, but heck. Give it a spin" The two then got in and drove off. Ben and Kevin showed up at a water park. "Guys, I figured it out. If Draco can live in fire and in ice then he must be weak to the halfway point! Warmth. This waterpark has heated pools. If Draco comes here he has got to be weak to it!" Gwen shouted at them. "Actually, Gwen. Draco said he lives in trenches but they are too shallow for him" Gwens face twitched. "He is in the Challenger" she said shakily. "The challenger?" Ben and Kevin repeated, confused. "The Challenger is the deepest trench on Earth, it's named the Challenger because the ship that discovered it was the Challenger II. Ben, it's got to be a trap if he's hinting you." "Yeah, but Gwen. We have to stop him and reabsorb him before it is too late." Gwen sighed and shook her head. "Uh, Ben... You are- right" she said. The team then left to begin their venture to the bottom of the ocean. Characters *Ben *Kevin *Gwen *Way Big Villains *Draco Weapons Used *Alien Hammer *Best Hammer *Water Pistol *Best Pistol Trivia *This episode will continue in another but it is not two part Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Ben 10: Master Weaponry